


Ato 4: Ninguém está te vendo (Ulrich)

by brmorgan



Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [6]
Category: Mummy: The Resurrection, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, Amenti, colégio carmim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan





	Ato 4: Ninguém está te vendo (Ulrich)

            Soltou naquela estação porque o sinal dizia que era a estação que deveria soltar. Soltou, e não viu viva alma. Apenas um monte de caixotes cheios de entulhos e uma cabine telefônica descascada de tão velha. Olhou ao redor, ninguém. Nem escadas para levar os passageiros para cima tinha! Apavorou-se quando o metrô se afastou lá no fundo do túnel escuro e impreciso. O que faria agora? Estaria perdida? Mas recebeu a ligação do Cahos para encontrar a tal da Engel na estação do Norte. Sentou-se em um caixote e ficou a deliberar. E se não conseguisse sair dali? Tudo estava muito estranho desde que saíra do show com a banda no MeoNox. Alguma coisa dentro dela pulsava de maneira diferente. Como se todos os anos feitos para aprender música estivessem se condensando em um simples fator vital de sua vida: saber quando estava preparada para aquele teste.

 - Como nossa velhota querida dizia: Caótico é viver com os outros sem enlouquecer. – disse alguém chegando de algum lugar não-visível. Era uma mulher de quase 30 anos com um violão velho e com cordas enferrujadas. Era uma mendiga?

 - Tem mendigos aqui no metrô?

 - Em todo lugar... Então, veio me ver?

 - Você é a Engel?

 - É, é como me chamam na Rede. Ângela é o nome certo.

 - Prazer, Ângela... – Cassandra apertou a mão da mais velha e a viu sentar afinando o violão. – Sou Cassandra, pode chamar de Cassie, ou sei lá... Ainda não arranjei um nick definitivo, vivo mudando e...

 - Quer ouvir uma música?

 - Música?

 - É, música...

 - Mas o Cahos me disse que você iria me passar às instruções de...

 - Se você veio aqui pra aprender a ser como qualquer outro Adepto, pode esquecer. Tem um vagão daqui à 1 hora, você pode ficar esperando. – Cassandra bufou e olhou ao redor.

 - E-eu não tenho tanto tempo assim! Alguém que eu gosto pode estar achando que eu estou desaparecida, ou pior: morta!

 - " _Love is a blinding sign._ _It all ends in a dead end_." – anunciou a mendiga de cabelos loiros opacos com mechas vermelhas em alguns lugares, olhos azuis como o céu limpo e roupas remendadas.

 - Quê?

 - É o nome da música... – comentou e começou a tocar, o som saído do violão foi estrondoso! Como algo tão velho e enferrujado poderia soar tão espetacularmente impressionante? A surpresa maior foi ao ouvir o primeiro verso da música, a mendiga tinha a voz clara e poderosa.  A letra era boba e simples, mas por Deus! Na voz daquela mulher se tornava tão cativante!

 

 - Eu só estava brincando...

 - Não se brinca com múmias de quase 5 mil anos! – gritou o curador do Museu enciumado por ter sua famosa múmia do Templo de Abido enfeitada com uma guirlanda cheia de flores vermelhas e sinos natalinos.

 - Vai que traz visitantes! O espírito natalino sempre prevalece! – disse a jovem Cassandra Ulrich amarrando os cabelos longos e cacheados.

 - Não se atreva a fazer mais destas coisas!

 - Tá, chefinho... Que estresse... Ainda mais no fim de ano? Papai Noel não vai te presentear viu? – zombou ela correndo como uma criança feliz para sua mesa empilhada de papelada velha e um notebook acoplado a um CPU velho. No player do notebook, colocou alguma música de Natal e começou a cantar esganiçadamente para irritar o velho curador. Ele ajeitava a múmia, tirando fiapos de folhagem seca de pinheiro do sarcófago vandalizado pela jovem assistente. – Nooooooite feliz!!

 - Ulrich, calada! E desligue essa coisa aí! Os investidores estão para chegar e não quero um pio seu até a reunião acabar!

 - Ooooh, todos os fantasmas voltaram? Vão comprar o quê desta vez? Os resquícios fúnebres ou os presuntinhos embalados? – o chefe ficou vermelho de raiva e brandiu os punhos para ela do outro lado do salão.

 - Sabe por que eu te mantenho aqui? Porque fiz uma promessa ao teu velho avô Ignatius! Ele me fez jurar que eu cuidaria dos netos dele como se fossem os meus, mas você está se tornando um estorvo na minha vida!

 - Pensei que só me aceitou no emprego porque eu sabia de informática e você não. – comentou Cassandra, despreocupada com a raiva eminente do chefe. – E vamos ser sinceros, o senhor não sabe absolutamente NADA de computadores, e impressoras e me espanta que saiba manusear um telefone... – o chefe saiu do salão a xingando em egípcio. – Múmias escalafobéticas... – ela resmungou terminando de digitar rapidamente um relatório de pertences do Museu. Havia outros para fazerem o trabalho, mas só ela que era obrigada a passar suas tardes (E se não as noites em seu quarto no campus da Faculdade) revisando textos traduzidos e rotinas do Museu. O computador velho perto de sua perna direita fez um barulho esquisito e desligou, um aviso de erro apareceu na tela do notebook. – Oh que legal! Obrigada meu Senhor Bom meu Deus do Céu lindo maravilhoso... – disse ela rapidamente e se ajoelhando para ver o que acontecera com o CPU já ultrapassado. – Eu digo: "Comprem um servidor novo!", ele diz: "Não, use o seu 486 como servidor, vai servir!", eu digo: "Vai entrar em combustão espontânea a qualquer minuto!", ele diz: "Oh que isso?", almofadinha oriental desinformado... – pegando fita isolante e colando uma fiação precária atrás do CPU, a linha telefônica usada para a ligação a Internet era mais precária ainda e saía do porão, um buraquinho no chão abaixo da mesa de trabalho é que desembocava o fio telefônico. – Aí quando essa me*** queimar e os livros e as preciosidades virarem pó, eu quero ver... Olha só pra isso! – se colocando de joelhos e olhando para o buraquinho do fio. – "Vai ser divertido, querida... Vai ser maravilhoso trabalhar em Londres...", preferia cuidar de ovelhas na fazenda do meu avô... – o sininho do balcão de recepção tocou por algumas vezes, Cassandra bateu a cabeça ao se levantar e ficou apreciando a dor com uma careta. – Já estou indo! – disse massageando o topo da cabeça. Recolheu uma pasta perdida em outra mesa ali perto e foi até o balcão. O escritório do Museu era no fundo do salão e dividia espaço entre a exposição de sarcófagos e relíquias com mesas de trabalho.

 - Estou procurando o Dr. Yassef...? – perguntou um jovem alto e austero, olhos azuis muito chamativos e com um casaco bege escuro de capuz com um símbolo no peito. " _Mystic, the Gothic - home of the Darkness_ ", um morcego macabro enfeitava o símbolo parecido com um pentagrama. – Sou Brian Corvinus, marquei uma reunião e...

 - Corvinus...? Tipo, Matthias e John Hunyadi II? – comentou a garota verificando os horários do chefe.

 - Como é que é? – disse Brian assustado.

 - Seu nome. Tem um crânio sem dono ali atrás com esse nome. – indicando a sessão de múmias sem sarcófago. – Mas então, além de seus pais terem senso de humor, devo lhe dizer que o meu chefinho, Dr. Yassef está numa reunião com os leões do Capital. – Brian estava confuso, olhando para as múmias. – Investidores, gente que paga pra essa coisa toda aqui continuar existindo... Mas pode sentar aí, logo ele vem. – indicando um banco confortável perto da janela.

 - Algum problema com museus? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

 - O que é passado, fica no passado. – ela respondeu com outro sorriso simples.

 - Bem, muita coisa aqui é a chave para compreensão de nossa realidade agora.

 - Muitas coisas aqui eram esposas infiéis e irmãos delatores... – apontando para os sarcófagos mais distantes. – Mumificados pra quê? Pra preservar suas traições ou para encher o buraco da tumba? – Brian riu alto e coçou a perna.

 - Você não gosta mesmo de trabalhar aqui hein? – olhando para o balcão, mas não encontrando a menina.

 - Entre ficar com ovelhas em dias chuvosos ou com velharias empoeiradas, o que escolheria?

 - As velharias, com certeza... – indo pegar um café na garrafa do balcão. – Sou fascinado com estas coisas velhas...

 - Porque a compreensão da nossa realidade está aqui! – disse Cassandra levantando com um fio telefônico roído pela metade.

 - Nossa... – comentou Brian bebendo o café frio.

 - Se não existissem essas velharias, este fio estaria me conectando com a minha realidade. Que é bem longe dessa aqui. – a jovem desapareceu atrás da mesa de trabalho.

 - Quer ajuda aí?

 - Não obrigada. – Brian caminhou entre as relíquias ali na frente e leu algumas plaquetas. Alguns papiros intactos estavam em exposição em tabuletas protegidas, praticou um pouco o seu egípcio antigo e sorriu com sua perspicácia. Estava afiado na memória lingüística. Andou mais um pouco e foi até aos sarcófagos, alguns estavam vazios, sem seus donos, outras múmias sem sarcófago. Sacerdotes, amantes, servidores fiéis que não mereciam toda pompa de serem mumificados como os faraós.

 - É ela. – disse uma voz dentro de um sarcófago vazio. Amber apareceu do nada como se escondesse de todos. O rapaz levou um susto não muito perceptível e engoliu o café que restara do copinho.

 - Droga, não faz isso!

 - Entradas sutis, adoro isso.

 - É ela, o quê?

 - A nossa sacerdotisa... – debochou Amber imitando ser uma múmia deitando em um sarcófago exposto em pé.

 - Pára de blasfemar...

 - Oh sim... – fazendo gestos cabalísticos com as mãos. – Por que o tio que comprou cigarros vai puxar meu pé...? – a cara de Brian fez a mais velha apenas sorrir.

 - No que ela vai nos ajudar?

 - Descobrir as relíquias? Sem elas, somos nada, entendeu?

 - Sei disso. Mas eu não desci ainda e você previu...

 - Quem me deu a intimação foi você-sabe-quem. Não tenho culpa se não foi cumprida. Burocracia danada no Inferno...

 - Amber...

 - Ué! Eu gosto de acreditar no Inferno da mamãe, okay? Se você é mais douto na cultura de deuses ancestrais politeístas, a culpa também não é minha.

 - Você só sabe provocar hein?

 - Dá pra pelamordedeosdoceomeo sair desse sarcófago? – disse alguém atrás deles. Cassandra carregava um CPU debaixo do braço. – O meu chefe já quase me estrangulou por eu colocar enfeites de Natal nas múmias lá na frente, imagina se visse vocês brincando de...

 - Mas o que é isso em meu Museu??? – uma voz esganiçada veio da porta dos fundos. Amber e Brian se endireitaram, por ordem hierárquica, Yassef era o sacerdote-mor depois da Senhora de Abido, deviam respeito a ele. A assistente saiu devagarzinho querendo não ser notada. – Cassandra Ulrich, o que pensa que está fazendo?!

 - Trocando o computador. Esse aqui deu adeus e vai com Deus... Ou se o senhor preferir, pegou a barca de Anúbis e não volta mais.

 - Não blasfeme! – disse Brian e Yassef ao mesmo tempo, Amber riu estranhamente.

 - Adorei isso... Cada pedaço disso... – dando uma olhadela no corpo da assistente, Cassandra olhou de volta com desconfiança e incredulidade.

 - Andorines, Ambenores... – a jovem assistente saiu assoviando uma música natalina. – Venham ao meu escritório. – Amber apontou para a jovem que saía.

 - Gostei dela...

 - Não goste, querida... Esta menina tem certos problemas com os seus...

 - Ela disse que somos velharias... – disse Brian com irritação.

 - E somos... – respondeu Amber beijando o irmão no rosto.

 - Não é tanto assim tá? – o sorriso enigmático de Amber continuou durante a conversa que tiveram com o Dr. Yassef.

 

 - _Hail to the thief_!! – gritou Cassandra ao entrar no salão novamente, demorara cerca de 20 minutos indo de bicicleta para o seu apartamento no campus e recolhido tudo que precisava para ajeitar as conexões do novo CPU. Tinha uma coleção deles. - Não questione a minha autoridade, porque um palhaço está no comando. Porque eu não irei concordar, não vou concordar! _Yeah, yeah, yes_... – colocando o equipamento em cima da mesa e indo para o escritório do chefe. Abriu a porta sem pedir licença. – Preciso das chaves do porão.

 - Ora, mas para quê? – perguntou o chefe ainda na reunião com os gêmeos.

 - Pra ver se eu acho o tesouro do Mun-rá lá embaixo? – o chefe ficou vermelho de raiva. – Claro que é pra re-instalar a Internet, chefinho querido... – o mais velho abriu a janelinha cheia de chaves e escolheu uma.

 - Terminado o serviço, devolve na minha mão. Escutou? – a jovem sorriu exageradamente. – E nada de blasfemar...

 - Tá... – riu a garota.

 - Ahn... Quem era Mun-rá...? – Brian coçou a perna e olhou para Amber, ela estava particularmente prendendo o riso. – Contemporâneo de vocês?

 - É uma múmia de desenho animado... Thundercats para ser mais preciso... Ele tinha um tesouro escondido nas masmorras que iria destruir os heróis e... e... – Brian foi ficando ruborizado pela crescente risada da irmã-gêmea.

 

 - Se eu tivesse um estilingue, um estilingue, um estilingue... – cantarolava Cassandra enxotando um rato miúdo dali, o porão era bem iluminado e guardava mais tesouros do Egito em lacres cheios de inscrições que ela não conseguia ler, não sabia muito de línguas antigas. Apontando a lanterna de bolso para o teto viu o que precisava, a instalação de telefone, estava agrupada em uma caixa de fusível na parede ali perto e estava claramente enferrujada. – Ninguém vai ligar se eu... – e abriu a caixa sem precaução alguma. Levou um choque de leve e ficou tonta pela descarga em seus dedos, um clarão passou pelos seus olhos como se fosse uma lembrança instantânea. Tratou de esquecer as besteiras que pensava e desligou o terminal telefônico do Museu, em poucos minutos reinstalou toda a fiação e fez uma ligação secundária para a sala do chefe. Envolveu os fios óticos soltos e grampeados na madeira descuidadamente dentro de um cano fino de PVC transparente e seguro, estendeu a rede de tubos até onde seria o escritório do chefe. Como a parte do escritório do velho era cheia de frestas no chão de madeira bruta, Cassandra decidiu fazer a mesma coisa que em sua mesa, enfiar o tubo pela fresta e depois conectar o fio do computador novo que ofertaria para o Professor antiquado.

 - Amber ficou muito tempo procurando, agora é minha vez, professor...

 - Creio que levá-lo a Duat não iria adiantar muito, Andy...

 - Concordo. – respondeu a jovenzinha de olhar impetuoso. E nossa! Ela usava cinta-liga por debaixo da saia? Cassandra tentou desviar os olhos, mas não conseguiu, estava hipnotizada pelas pernas da jovem mais velha.

 - Posso ir mais longe, posso procurar em lugares mais afastados.

 - Jovem Andorines, não seria sábio deixar sua irmã sozinha em nosso mundo para uma busca infrutífera no Mundo Espiritual. As coisas não são mais como antes. Após a chegada dos filhos dos Ghouls e a estrela vermelha no Oriente, tudo mudou. Nem os Magos se atrevem a viajar entre os Mundos.

 - Eu sei que posso fazer isso! Tenho o ten-akh mais fortalecido que o de minha irmã...

 - Obrigada por me lembrar disso... – disse Amber dando uma olhadela para baixo, uma das frestas revelava os olhos curiosos de Cassandra. Amber piscou para ela e mandou um beijinho provocador. Um rato passou pelos pés de Cassandra que praguejou altamente, todos na sala perceberam a presença dela.

 - O que está aprontando, Ulrich?! – gritou o seu chefe para o chão. Derrotada e descoberta, Cassandra fez o que devia fazer: enfiou o tubo pela fresta.

 - Segura aê, chefinho. Já tou subindo. – minutos depois ela aparecia na sala com o rosto pálido e olhos encarando o chão. – É a instalação telefônica... – indo rapidamente para onde o chefe segurava o cabo pacientemente. Ela prendeu em algum lugar e voou para o salão, voltou do mesmo jeito com o CPU no braço e um telefone sem fio. Ligou o cabo no computador e depois de dentro de um armário enferrujado, tirou uma extensão cheia de teias de aranha.

 - Posso porventura perguntar que disparate tecnológico você arranjou agora?

 - Como eu sou uma pessoa muito boazinha e vou para o Céu por isso (mesmo que o senhor patrãozinho não acredite Nele), resolvi pegar alguma coisa lá em casa e trazer para cá. Assim o senhor, meu chefinho desinformado, poderá ter conexão a Internet e poder saber de tudo antes de eu ter que ler TODOS os jornais do Cairo para o senhor. – Amber dava novamente aquela checada na mocinha assistente, Brian sorria para ela. – E se for sacrifício demais, eu arranjo um monitor que presta depois, com licença... – saindo da sala, mas sem antes concluir. – Ou o senhor pode deixar de ser sovina e abrir mão de uma graninha pra comprar uns monitores LCD e aumentar meu salário...

 - Fora daqui! – ditou o chefe confuso com toda parafernália colocada em sua mesa. O telefone tocou minutos depois. Ele atendeu com certo receio. – Professor Yassef falando... Oh, oh, senhor Reitor? Oh sim! Sim! Claro que estarei aí... – os dois ouvintes se entreolharam e saíram do escritório.

 

 - Posso pegar mais café? – Cassandra atarefada na instalação de mais cabos em seu notebook, chiou concordando. Amber circulou o balcão e entrou silenciosamente indo para a mesa em que Cassandra trabalhava, folheou alguns relatórios e sentou em sua cadeira.

 - Aprecio seu modo de enxergar a realidade... Via telefone? – a mais nova não respondeu, estava petrificada pela voz de Amber, parecia que era tão familiar e superior! Uma voz que a mandava ficar parada no lugar. – Informação é tudo, não? – mordendo o lábio inferior, mesmo de costas Cassandra sabia que o roçar da perna em suas costas não era nada inocente. – Quando quiser mais informações sobre mim, agradeceria por não ficar espiando minha calcinha por frestas na madeira... É muito rude isso... – disse bem perto de sua nuca.

 - Amber, temos que ir. Mórig está na estação.

 - Tudo bem então! – levantou a mais velha dando um breve beijo no rosto de Cassandra. – Te vejo depois, Irecine... – falou se despedindo.

 - É Cassandra... Meu nome é Cassandra! – exclamou quando a mais velha atravessou o balcão e foi em companhia de seu irmão.

 - Ulrich!! – a voz estridente de seu chefe a tirou do sério.

 - O que é?!

 - Venha já aqui!! – ela levantou da cadeira praguejando contra todos os deuses egípcios que o chefe tanto reverenciava. – Tenho boas notícias. Vamos viajar.

 - Vamos?

 - Romênia, capital. Um lugar maravilhoso.

 - Bucareste? E as minhas aulas?

 - Eu já conversei com o Reitor.

 - Você conversou com ele sem me falar antes? – o chefe a olhou e soltou um suspiro grave.

 - É importante para nós que...

 - Não, não! Você decide essas baboseiras longe de mim, velhote! É a minha vida que você está mexendo! Não vou ir com você pra Romênia porcaria nenhuma!

 - Ulrich, você precisa entender que...

 - Vai se danar, egípcio biruta. Peço demissão! – tirando os cabos do CPU do chefe e o colocando debaixo do braço. Colocou-o em sua mesa, retirou tudo que tinha seu da mesa, embalou o notebook em sua mochila acolchoada. – Vai se danar...!! – gritou ela antes de sair enxotando coisas no caminho e prendendo bem o equipamento na garupa da bicicleta alta, ajeitou a mochila pesada nas costas e saiu pedalando sem olhar para trás.

 

            Cassie dormia em cima do teclado do notebook, mas 2 computadores estavam interligados à ele, assim como um aparelho amontoado de placas e chips que ela havia montado para ter mais segurança quanto ao seu avatar manifesto. Falar com Gloria era sempre bom quando se sentia perdida entre os humanos normais. A porta foi batida três vezes e ela levantou assustada, protegendo o seu livro de anotações e balbuciando:

 - Não, não, não vão levar meu... meu... – já tomando consciência da realidade a sua volta. – Meu notebook... – a porta novamente, ela se levantou da cama desarrumada e tropeçou na pilha de livros de Redes Integradas e outros assuntos sobre Robótica e nano-tecnologia. Abriu a porta com um grande bocejo. – Sim?

 - Oh você estava dormindo? – Amber disse com um leve sotaque romeno.

 - Eu preciso dormir às vezes.

 - Bom saber... – entrando no dormitório de faculdade de Cassie e olhando cada canto do quarto bagunçado. – Preciso de sua ajuda.

 - Para...?

 - Você é hacker?

 - Ahn... Sou? – abrindo os braços para a parafernália eletrônica espalhada no chão.

 - Quero que pesquise algumas pessoas para mim...

 - Pesquisar? – esfregando os olhos sem entender. A presença de Amber era algo muito perturbador.

 - Descobrir coisas sobre essas pessoas. Pontos fracos, vida particular, essas coisas?

 - E por que eu faria isso?

 - Conhece o Hack4liv? – Cassie se afastou para a porta.

 - Ahn, não?

 - Ah qual é... Você vive mandando email pro Darkheartvs3...

 - É você?

 - Eu? Por favor! Nem sei como operar uma maldita calculadora, imagina essas… máquinas silenciosas... aí... – apontando nervosamente para os computadores ligados.

 - Então qual é o lance? – Amber deu uma volta no quarto e se aproximou de Cassandra sem temor algum.

 - Eu preciso saber mais sobre essas pessoas... – colocando um pedaço de papel enrolado no bolso esquerdo da calça de Cassie. – e com os lábios bem perto do rosto da mais nova concluiu. – Eu pago bem. 500 por cabeça?

 - 500…? – perguntou Cassie impressionada, ninguém pedia menos que 20 pratas por informações boas. Os lábios de Amber foram para perto de seu ouvido esquerdo.

 - Posso dar um extra caso você esteja interessada... – roçando sua mão até atrás de Cassie e apertando devagar seu traseiro, a mais nova deu um pulo pela passada de mão e se afastou novamente. – Interessada? – Amber tirou um pacote de dinheiro de sua jaqueta de couro e jogou na cama de Cassie.

 - O extra que você quer me dar se refere a contato direto com minha pessoa? – Amber foi obrigada a rir um pouco e se mexer um pouco até a porta.

 - Poderia considerar isso também, mas na verdade eu falava sobre uma passagem só de ida para Bucareste. Colégio Rosenrot, conhece? – Cassie negou. – Um ótimo lugar para estudos, temos uma biblioteca ampla e bem-vinda para aqueles que buscam conhecimento.

 - P-parece interessante... – gaguejou Cassie vendo o quanto a mais velha a encarava diretamente.

 - Se quiser saber mais, eu conto quando vier pegar as informações...?

 - E esse dia seria...?

 - Você tem até dia 23 de abril.

 - Mas isso é amanhã!! – Amber tombou a cabeça fazendo um biquinho sedutor.

 - Então terei que pensar mesmo se darei o extra para você ou não... – indo para o corredor e andando livremente entre os estudantes. Cassie a viu descer as escadas e só acordou para a situação quando voltou para o quarto e viu que havia exatos 19 mil dólares no pacote em notas de 20 e 50. Pegou o papel enrolado de seu bolso e se surpreendeu por ser uma espécie de pergaminho de textura sólida. 42 nomes constavam nele, 4 estavam riscados.

 - Quer dizer que tenho que procurar 38 nomes até amanhã?!


End file.
